An electronic device frequently comprises an electrical or electronic component such as a semiconductor chip that is bonded to an electrically conductive layer of a substrate using a conductive paste.
In this approach, the electrical component is physically and electrically connected to the electrically conductive layer by applying conductive paste onto the electrically conductive layer, mounting the electrical component on the conductive paste, and then heating the conductive paste. It has been found that currently used manufacturing processes and pastes frequently do not provide sufficient adhesion between the mounted electrical component and the conductive paste layer, so that the electrical component may peel off and cause defects in the electronic device.
JP2016-069710 discloses a joint material to manufacture an electrical device. The joint material contains silver nano particles having particle diameter of 1 to 200 nm and octanediol.